


【乔樱】和幼驯染一起逃课是否搞错了什么

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: DK乔樱，飙车/留宿/小电影Play有
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 14





	【乔樱】和幼驯染一起逃课是否搞错了什么

“喂，你，身上的钱全交出来。”

“哈——？！”

好好走在上学路上的南城虎次郎被几个小混混围堵在了小巷里，目的很明显，盯上了他的钱包。看了看四周有三个人，勉强应该应付的了，南城没打算顺着他们的意思，径直就想往出走。

“喂？！你小子看不看路啊？”其中一人立刻就把拳头招呼了上来，南城显然没放在眼里，一只手握住他的手腕然后身位调转。

“你干嘛呢？虎次郎。”

听到这个声音南城愣了一下，结果差点被眼前的拳头招呼上来，躲开之后他朝那边喊，“这不是显而易见吗？！”

结果几个小混混看到来人是谁，直接呆在了原地，然后趁樱屋敷薰反应过来立刻落荒而逃。

“快逃啊啊啊啊啊！是那个樱屋敷！！！”

南城这才知道他们为什么跑的这么快。

“我说，薰啊，你的名声是不是有点、呃……”

“废话那么多，是我替你解围了，白痴猩猩。” 

眼前的樱屋敷薰靠在墙边手插在兜里，唇钉和耳钉在阳光反射下格外亮眼，凌乱的樱色头发拢在一边，整个人看起来都很张扬。南城很好奇他的具体事迹，究竟是怎么制服这一带的不良少年最后成为头头的，但樱屋敷从来没讲过细节。

“是是。”

空无一人的小巷里，说着为了表示感谢南城偷偷咬上了樱屋敷的耳朵，顺便舔舐了下耳钉，然后在对方反应过来之前想要火速逃离现场，回头丢下一句谢谢准备开溜结果被樱屋敷揪住了后颈的领口。樱屋敷虽然看起来瘦弱但力量却是一流，自然不会轻易放过他。

“那个、上课要迟到了。”南城看了看表正色道。

“关我什么事？”樱屋敷对他找的理由显然很不屑。

“……”南城无言以对，后颈被抓着虽然要挣开也不是不可以，但是总觉得会有更不妙的事情发生还是算了吧。

“送我去看比赛吧。”樱屋敷没计较他刚才的举动，提出了新的要求。

“……可是，要上课诶……”南城对上他的目光，被凌厉的眼神注视着声音越来越小，“再说，为什么要我送你啊？啊痛痛痛——”

这话一出南城就后悔了。在樱屋敷面前问为什么？那不是自找没趣，果不其然话音刚落后背就被拧了一下。

“不送也行，车钥匙给我。”樱屋敷伸手示意。

南城对樱屋敷的车技没什么信心，上次坐在樱屋敷的后座的经历让他心有余悸从此决定再也不要把自己的摩托交给他，于是现在他开始在「把车钥匙给他且自己的爱车有几率变成一堆废铜烂铁」和「逃一次课去送他看比赛挨顿批评」中间摇摆了一下，最终还是屈服了。

“……算了我送你吧，还是上次的地方？”

“嗯。”

车停在附近不远处，南城坐上去发动起来，樱屋敷娴熟地跨上了后座，看了看时间提醒南城，“比赛还有十五分钟开始。”

“啊？！喂喂喂这段路怎么也要走二十分钟吧？！”南城估算了下路程只觉得他在无理取闹，不过在发觉身后之人的手臂环上了他的腰之后还是加快了速度。

“上次明明十分钟就到了。”樱屋敷不满地掐了一下他的腹肌泄愤。

“那是因为上次运气好一路绿灯而且没有警察……诶诶你手不要乱动啊！”觉得小腹有点痒，南城的车头差点歪到一边，“试试看吧，那——抓稳了。”

提速的一刹那迎面而来一股强风，樱色的长发被吹得有点乱，看四周没有警察值守南城又加快了一些，赶上了这个路口的最后一个绿灯。由于超速行驶总归还是有些危机感，樱屋敷又抓得更紧了一点。

——运气不错，刚刚好赶到赛场。只不过来得还是晚了些，只能站在外围观看。赛场是一个下沉式广场，已经里三层外三层挤满了观众，站在最外层的两人基本看不到关键场面，只是听人群一阵又一阵的喝彩声传过来。南城倒还好稍微能看到一些，而且本来他的主要目的也就是把樱屋敷送到，不过看了下表，上课时间已经过去了大半，本来今天就只上下午的课，这么折腾回去都要晚上了，还不如留下来把比赛看完再说。

看一旁的樱屋敷似乎想再往里看一点，南城打量了一下高度，示意他过来一点。

“怎么了……啊！”突然升高的高度让樱屋敷猝不及防，南城直接把他扛了起来，坐在肩头上之后确实视野宽阔不少。

“这样呢？能看清吗？”南城抬头问他，樱屋敷本来就身材偏瘦，扛起他倒也不算困难。

“可以了，呃……谢谢。”因为处在半空中略微有种不安心感，樱屋敷顺便把手搭在了眼前的绿色脑袋上，结果引来抗议「破坏了好不容易才固定好的发型」。

等到比赛完全结束的时候已经到了傍晚，南城从熙熙攘攘的人群里钻出来终于摸到了自己的摩托车，示意樱屋敷赶紧入座不然待会儿出口要被堵死了，结果看到对方正摸着口袋神色尴尬。

“怎么了？”

“钥匙好像不见了。”

樱屋敷又翻了一遍口袋，清清楚楚地记得今天早些时候把钥匙放在裤子口袋里的，这才想起来刚刚坐在南城肩膀上的时候，很有可能让钥匙滑了出来。

“回去找找？”南城刚说完就后悔了，回头看了看汹涌的人潮，不说钥匙还在不在原地，就算在等这些人都散了也不知道要到什么时候去了。

“算了吧，家里反正有备用的钥匙。”樱屋敷思索了一下然后打量了下南城，“不过家里人今天不回来，去你家算了。”

诶诶诶诶诶——？！

表面上很淡定的南城开始思考自家的情况，没错今天他们两边的家长结伴出门了都不会回来，怎么想都是天时地利人和的好时机当然不能错过的吧更何况还是樱屋敷薰主动提出来的！

“……？”樱屋敷看他愣在那里还以为有什么难言之隐，“你要是不方便我去爱之介家里借住一晚好了。”

“不不不哪里的事，非常方便，恭候大驾。”

南城回到家的时候庆幸早上出门前久违地把家里打扫了一遍，垃圾也全部丢掉了，他可不想被樱屋敷说果然大猩猩和外表一样之类的云云。

吃饱喝足之后开始日常的饭后观影活动，前几天从音像店借的恐怖片还没有打开，刚好今晚可以看起来了。

“薰，你怕鬼吗？”

“哈——怎么可能？”

也是……这种一看就天不怕地不怕的不良少年樱屋敷薰怎么可能怕这种东西，南城顺手打开了听说是近期恐怖程度榜首的《怨灵回廊》，塞进了录影机里播放。

位居榜首还是有一定理由的，无论是画面还是音效都比往常的恐怖片胜出好几个档次，一向觉得自己胆量足够的南城甚至都有被几个镜头吓得往樱屋敷那边缩了缩，结果只是得到了几个不屑的眼神。

话说回来跟恋人看恐怖片这种事情怎么都完全没收到想象中的效果，一旁的樱屋敷看着甚至打起了哈欠，满脸仿佛都写着「就这？」。

“就这种程度，真没用啊大猩猩。”樱屋敷丝毫不掩饰对他的嘲讽，正准备开一罐不知道什么时候顺过来的啤酒，然后被旁边的南城眼疾手快地夺下来。

“未成年禁止饮酒！”南城正色道。

“又没人知道。”樱屋敷想拿回来但已经被南城塞回去柜子里，想了想毕竟寄人篱下还是遵守他的要求比较好。

结果两个人正拌着嘴，录影机里的背景声音突然变了味——显然不是恐怖片，这分明是A片的音效。音响里传来此起彼伏的呻吟声，画面也已经切换成不可言说的场面……这绝对是上一个借走影片的人搞出来的，下次一定要和音像店的老板抱怨一下，南城这么想着拿过来遥控器刚想关掉，瞥了旁边的樱屋敷顿时改变了主意。

刚刚还困得看起来想睡觉的樱屋敷，此刻满脸通红眼睛不知道往哪里看。

“喂喂，薰，你该不是没看过A片吧？”南城饶有兴趣地看着他的反应问道，

“怎、怎么可能？！”樱屋敷瞪了他一眼又别过去头去。

没想到这家伙平时看起来威风凛凛倒是意外的挺纯情的。只不过电视上的画面没有因为此而终止，依然继续播放着换了个姿势的交合场面……而且，还是两个男人。

“我说……虎次郎，可以关掉了吧？”

“怎么？害羞了？”

“才不是！”

单纯是恶趣味地想看看樱屋敷的反应才没有关掉，不过继续了一会儿以后觉得氛围不太对最终还是关掉了，正值青春期的少男说是对这些画面完全没反应当然是假的。

突然安静下来的房间里，为了打破突然而来的尴尬，南城起身想去厨房拿点饮料过来，结果这阵尴尬被樱屋敷的一句话打破了。

“……胆小鬼。”

“什……”

被一句话激起了好胜心的南城马上折返回来，反应过来的时候已经把刚刚挑衅他的樱屋敷按在了床上。

刚刚洗过澡的樱屋敷头发不再像白天那么张扬，樱色长发贴在了身后。盯着他的金色眼瞳看起来毫不惊讶的样子，还穿着南城的睡衣看起来大了一码，有点滑落的领口里看得到锁骨，南城忍不住咽了咽口水结果在安静的房间里这声音显得格外明显。

怎么看都是过分精致的外貌，平时被张扬的打扮掩盖住了，小时候明明还经常被认成女孩子。指腹抚摸过下唇的唇钉，冰凉的金属掠过有些发热的皮肤格外明显，在唇钉的位置印下一个吻然后舌头在那里打了个转才撬开口腔侵入。

心脏怦怦跳着宣示着自己的存在感，半合的窗帘盖住了一半皎洁的月光，由于刚刚在看录影带所以没有开灯。拉上另一半窗帘的时候从床头柜里顺手拿出了润滑用的液体——其实在两人刚交往的时候就悄悄摸摸准备好了只是一直也没有合适的机会。

青春期的身体敏感而亟待探索，咬上淡粉色乳尖的时候听到一声浅浅的闷哼于是顺势在四周也好好舔舐了一番。早早就挺立起来的器官不耐地蹭着身下的洁白大腿，看向身下相同的位置果然也已经支起了小帐篷，没有什么经验需要慢慢探索——为了让第一次好过一点果然还是要再多做一些准备。手掌沿着中线往下，利落释放出来了需要抚慰的器官然后一口气含了进去。

“唔啊……等下！”被猝不及防的湿润感包围着樱屋敷忍不住叫了出来，平时没有体会过这种感觉只觉得器官在唇舌的挑逗下过分敏感，往常的快感被放大了无数倍。

“怎么，不舒服吗……薰？”特意停了下来看了看他，南城手指在头部的位置打了个转。

“不是啊……混蛋……”被这么一问不知道如何回答的不良少年樱屋敷突然红了脸别开了目光。

得到了想要的答案，南城继续手上的准备工作，手指蘸上了些冰凉的液体探入还亟待开发的地方，被侵入的下身意料之中打了个颤。

“放松点，薰。”虽然是第一次做这种事，但觉得似乎需要稍微起到一些引导作用，南城手上试图侵入更深但遭到了一些阻力。

散落的樱色长发遮住了刚刚留下来的一些若有若无的印记，此时的事主已经被折腾得眼角带着一点生理盐水，一半欲望和一半疼痛的冲击下咬紧了下唇。放轻松说起来容易做起来难，鲜少被触摸的身体总会不由自主地紧张起来。南城见状只好一手进行扩张一手抚摸过胸前的敏感带，又进行了一个长长的深吻试图转移注意力，感觉到四周稍微放松下来一些又加入了另一只手指。

前额的头发被汗水浸湿，手指不住地抓着早已皱掉的床单，即便已经适应了来自身下的入侵，疼痛感还是不断袭来。当手指向周边探索的时候刮蹭到了某一点，似乎又有一种说不清道不明的异样感觉，忍不住从嘴角泄出一声呻吟。

“这里吗……薰？”南城看他的反应又试探性地按过那一点。

“不要问了、呃……白痴猩猩。”疼痛感被快感代替，樱屋敷放开床单改为抓住了南城的肩膀，仿佛溺水之人抱着浮木一般在阵阵快感中找寻一个支撑点。甬道早已被冰凉的液体浸得一片湿滑，探入更多手指终于没有什么阻力，在已经软陷的下身搅动了一番，满意地观察了一下当事人的表情之后终于抽了出来。

“那么……可以了吗？”

“所以说、不要问了啊混蛋猩猩……”

已经再也没办法忍耐压抑已久的欲望，抽出来手之后带出用来润滑的液体滴落在了床单上，手换成了粗硬的器官在穴口一阵摩擦然后缓慢进入。

“哈啊……”无法忍耐的呻吟声泄出，比手指大了许多的器官进入的时候还是略微有些绞紧，过了一阵之后终于放松了下来。在完全适应之后，一下下的撞击带来的快感逐渐蔓延上来，下半身被不熟悉但有些舒服的感觉逐渐淹没。在目睹身下之人的表情后更无法冷静下来的南城又加快了抽动的频率，握住他的脚踝让交合变得更深。看着被带到上方的小腿羞耻感一阵阵袭来，不甘示弱地咬上了面前之人的唇，结果只是换来更加深入的交合。

两具没有经过太多开发的身体就快要攀升到了顶点，握着脚踝的手死死掐紧着留下了红红的印记。埋在体内的硬物又更加灼热了几分，在更加激烈的一阵抽动后滚烫的液体喷射得到处都是，此时才感觉到肌肤贴合的温度，埋在体内的那根硬物还故意浅浅地又撞了一下。

青春期的身体哪怕发泄过又会很快染上欲望，重新压上之后南城象征性地询问了一下，“可以吗、薰？”

“所以都说，不要问了啊……白痴！”

End


End file.
